


consanguineous

by Lexigent



Series: Word of the Day Drabbles [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>consanguineous<br/>Of the same blood; related by birth; descended from the same parent or ancestor.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	consanguineous

He has heard that art in the blood takes the strangest forms. His mother is an actor, his father paints in his spare time. He himself is fascinated by the beauty of nature. The magnifying glass allows him to enter a hidden world in the fine veins running through fresh leaves, in the hexagonal shapes of snowflakes. The microscope is even better, revealing fractal landscapes of colour in a drop of blood or a sample of hair, a hidden cosmos of beauty inside every human being, visible only to those who can actually observe.  
He sees it in every patient.


End file.
